rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Grac'Vinh
" Screeching and screaming noises ' (''None can enter the void without my permission) " Biography Grac'Vinh or Finn serves as the keeper or guardian that keeps the void from the universe, exists as some sort of ambassador towards the universe, he roams around its space to close interdimensional void rifts and drive back his own kind onto the void. Unlike most beings that wants to erase existence, he retains a humane and calm personality and will not attack unless provoked. He can summon his fellow "siblings" to aid him in his fights, there are several of them in total and unlike Grac'Vinh, they are very aggressive and bloodthristy. But Grac'Vinh would make sure that they maintain order or else they'll get spanking from him. He was created since the dawn of time, to seperate the universe from the void and protect its inhabitants. Although he fulfill his duties to the letter, he still bound by the calling of the Void, seducing him to erase everything and set about the path to glory of the Void. Although he is a void being, he typically helps guard the the fabrics of reality and the space-time continuum. He also helps the Guardian Alliance in their time of need, such as the falling of their world and fabrics of time and reality splitting apart by a spell in the world. He sees the world as a baby, haven't been fully reached maturity, or even puberty and sees its inhabitants as students that needs to be well thought. He did want to become a teacher and teach new Guardians the basic behavioral attributes of each categorized by own individual perspective but he has more pressing matters to deal with. Within the plane of the Void, he is considered to be a Void Lord due to his influence and the true nature and form of his entire body. Within the circle of siblings, he is considered to be the most trusted and most calculated member of the siblings. He also heeds the call of the Father Powers Summoning He can summon several of his "siblings" to fight alongside him. The siblings of the following: The Devourer - A 25 ft gargantuan creature that has a bulky body, has several limbs and mouths, having a very tough carapace to withstand physical and magical attacks and huge appetite for his enemies. It grows larger with each gorge upon his foes. The toughest and most powerful in terms of strength within the siblings. The Beholder - A gigantic eye that's covered in thick spiral carapace, she can fire laser beams and summon many tentacles to aid herself in battle, and due to her being a giant eyeball, she can easily be hurt by many things. The eraser and destroyer of the siblings. The Seeker - A humanoid robed void being that's covered in fabrics made out of space, he can summon newly born Voidlings and create interdimensional void rifts to unleash the chaotic power of the void. Able to inflict mental nightmares and horrific vision, proven to be the wisest and most intelligent of the siblings. The Child - A monstrous little void being with many eyes and 4 large eyes in its face, its body made out of soft carapace and has an acidic property within its body that can dissolve even the strongest of metals in the world. He is always hungry and tends to eat someone, even his own kind. The innocent and deadly member of the siblings. The Big One - A gigantic creature that can come out at any given time if Grac'Vinh laid out its favorite snacks, worms that have been mutated by the power of the void. He can also be seen being riden by Grac'Vinh in space and devouring his meal, alongside some enemies around his favorite snack. It hints that it is a mutated whale. The siblings' pet void being. Void Manipulation He uses void energy in an arcane way, empowering his trident with the energies of the void and also empowering his allies' weapons but not the users, lest they want to become a part of the Void. Gravity Manipulation Through the power of the void, he can manipulate gravity around an area and also to a point where all the mass of gravity is being directed in one singular placement in space that it can turn either into a giant or smalle black hole depending on its mass and depth. Portal Creation Being a void being he can hop through the void and create portals around the universe which he will emerge from it and vice versa. Quotes * '''Reality is nothimg more than a joke to us. * Gurgling (We consume, yet I protect.) * Laughing (Ha ha ha, now that's funny.) Gallery Void Fizz 2.jpeg|We shall consume all! Grac'Vinh 2.jpeg|Human Grac'Vinh Trivia Grac'Vinh can speak English but imposes that its a little bit guttural and primitive. He named his trident Shark Bite. Grac'Vinh is based off of Void Fizz and the Voidborn crew: The Devourer - Cho'gath The Beholder - Vel'koz The Seeker - Malzahar The Child - Kog'Maw The Big One - Fizz's pet shark. His name means "The One Above All" or "The Leader". Credits The Image is not mine, it goes to its respective owners https://jabawakina.deviantart.com/art/Voidborn-Fizz-398370704 Category:Jedha Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Siblings Category:Outsider Category:No Center